Creep
by coolkid189
Summary: Ever since Hermione went to Hogwarts...Malfoy has been a creep. But things are about to change... Can she really love a creep like Malfoy?Pls. r/r...*I'm gonna post chap.4 this weekend*
1. Quidditch feild take over

A/n Okay, my fav. book is Kiss me, creep by Marian Woodruff (besides Harry Potter). So I decided wouldn't it be cool to use the plot of Woodruff with the HP characters. So here is the product.

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belong to Marian Woodruff and JK Rowling

A/n it is Hermione who is telling the story.

* * *

"One – two – three – KICK!"

I jumped up, kicked my legs out in a midair split, and landed neatly in a squatting position with my weight on my toes. A neat trick that I'm sure wouldn't have qualify me for Hooters, (a/n have you seen Big Daddy it's in there) but it was ambitious enough for the head cheerleader of a school where in Muggles never ever heard of. 

Lavander, Parvati and Ginny tried it, then collapsed onto a stack of mats with a chorus of groans and mutinous mutterings.

" I like you, Hermione," said Lavander, rubbing at a sore muscle in her thigh, " but my legs hate you. I'm not exactly Jo-Jo Starbuck, you know. You could try taking it a little easier with us once in a while."

"Hermione doesn't know the meaning of taking it easy," Ginny said groaning dramatically and tossing her long silky red hair over one shoulder.

True, taking it easy wasn't exactly my style. According to my grandfather, Hank Granger, I'm the proverbial cyclone on wheels. I don't know about that, but once I could walk, they couldn't stop me. At a very early stage, I learned how to climb out of my crib. At night my mother would raise the sides of the crib as high as they would go, but I would manage to get out. Sometimes I wonder why I can't fly a broom but can be a very good cheerleader. Unfortunately, I don't remember any of that stuff. These days, my energy is channeled into more constructive activities than covering walls with lipstick graffiti.

"Is it my fault you are a bunch of lazy slobs?" I asked, teasing. " Come on let's run through the routine one more time. We only have a few more minutes before the Slytherin tem take over the field, so let's hurry." 

Parvati moaned " Listen to her. A walking Geritol commercial. Okay, slave driver, just remember, if I die during this practice it will be your fault."

I giggled " Don't worry. We'll tell everyone you died for the glory of your house."

We all found that particularly hilarious, since none of us could imagine sacrificing ourselves for the good old Gryffindor house. I mean it is a great house and all, but it isn't certainly something to get choked up about.

Lavander her hair out of her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh as she scrambled to her feet. Ginny and Parvati followed the suit, falling behind me.

"First," I said, " you've got to close your eyes and imagine that Harry is diving for the snitch and so is Malfoy, and then…" 

" The most gorgeous bloke, Draco Malfoy got it." A male vioce boomed across the field.

My eyes flutter open. Malfoy – I should have known! I figured he was expecting me to do something dumb like turn red or fidget with the zipper of my warm ups. Well, he is so wrong! I stood my ground, giving him a defiant look.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him forgetting it was their turn to use the field.

He pointed to the clock over the scoreboard. " Time's up, girls. The locker room natives are getting restless." 

" Mind if we finish of our last routine?" I asked stiffly.

My fellow cheerleaders didn't help; they broke in a fresh chorus of groans. It turned around and gave them my famous Prof. McGonagall glare. That one stopped them.

" Be my guest," said Malfoy with a grand sweep of his arm, " but better make it quick. I take no responsibility that might occur in the event of a stampede." 

" Thanks so much." I replied in my most sickening sweet voice.

I must have kicked too high because all of a sudden the floor was sliding out from under me. I landed with a 'thud' in the most ungraceful position.

"Owww," I groaned, more from embarrassment than pain.

A pale hand appeared in front of me, I took it without thinking.

"You okay?" Malfoy asked. His hand was warm and very firm as he hauled me to my feet.

" Thanks." I muttered " I'm alright."

He was still holding my hand, and for a second I could have sworn he was genuinely concerned. Then the mocking grin was back. 

" If that was the preview, I can't wait to see the actual." 

I yanked my hand away. He'd done it again. He made me feel like a complete fool. How could a guy be so infuriating?

" Fuck off."

An innocent expression was on his face; Malfoy turned to my friends. " See what I get for trying to help a damsel in distress? I'm telling it doesn't pay to be polite this days."

" Then better watch who you picking." Ginny said.

I put on my phoniest, brightest smile and then took a deep breath. " I just hope I can return the favor someday." I said through gritted teeth.

" I'll be waiting," he said "…mudblood."

With that he tossed his backpack over his shoulder as he sauntered off in that casual I'm – in – no – hurry way of his.

From what I had observed, Malfoy seemed to affect all girls.

All girls except me, of course.

* * *

A/n whatdya think? PLs. review

Catcha Later!


	2. Like the Burning of Atlanta

A/n Wow 52 reviews for a chapter! ThanX to all those who reviewed. I LUV yA aLL! 

I know that Hermione is OOC but it is needed and the cheerleading part is only on chap.1, I won't torture you anymore. I promise! Honest!

Neweiz, yes, **porkypop**, I'm a filipina. All that hard work I did wasn't a waste of time I met a couple of Pinoys/ Pinays out there… E- mail me if you want to know who (cool_kid_189@hotmail.com )

Disclaimer: same as chap.1

A/n TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND WILL REVIEW this one is for you…

All you have to know about this chapter/story:

They are 7th years including Ginny

They have a TV in their dorm brought to you by the one and only … Miss Perfect

They can go out anywhere they want on weekends.

They have a senior poll exclusive for 7th years only

They have a school paper: Hogwarts Daily

Hermione's boyfriend is Blaise (sorry, it has to be a friend of Malfoy)

**__**

And yeah 1 more thing…

Prof. Snape is married to Prof. McGonagall *grins madly*

A/n Here goes… Wish me luck…

* * *

Chapter 2

"What is it with you two?" Lavander asked as we were taking a shower in the locker room. "I've never seen a guy get under your skin the way Malfoy does."

"It's simple." I said. "We can't stand each other."

"I think he's cute.' Said Parvati.

" You think every body's cute," Ginny cut in. " I bet you'll even go out with Goyle if he asked."

" Malfoy and Goyle aren't exactly from the same category," Lavander protested. "Goyle's from another planet."

" Yeah,' Parvati said, " I know a lot of girls who would kill for the chance to go out with Malfoy."

"Yeah, kill themselves because they went out with him." I muttered.

"You really don't like him do you?" Ginny peered at me through the billows of steams.

" I _hate _him!"

" Well, there is this saying, _the more you hate the more you love._" Parvati said in a singsong voice.

" Even if you turn Malfoy upside down, I still wouldn't like him," I assured her. " And I'm sure the feeling is mutual. We can't even look at each other without getting into an argument."

Lavander interrupted. "It sounds romantic. Like Spencer Tracy and Katherine Hepburn." Lavander was a fan of late night TV shows.

"The two of you are both too stubborn to admit that you could probably like each other." Said Ginny.

"Somebody has to start first," Parvati joined in " It might as well be you." 

I made a loud, strangled noise. "Will you guys please let up? What is this – Down to Hermione Day."

" Don't be so sensitive," Lavander said. " You know we like just he way you are. If it weren't for stubbornness, we wouldn't have won the first place in the cheerleading regionals. You never gave our aching muscles a break." 

We'd gotten of the shower and toweled ourselves.

"Speaking of competition," yelled Ginny above the whirl of Lavander's hair drying spell. "I heard that the senior poll are coming out in this week's edition of Hogwarts Daily."

"I'll bet Hermione wins the Smartest," Parvati speculated. 

Lavander looked up from rubbing lotion on her leg. "Unless they could come up with a new category for Most Sadistic. Ouch! I'll be lucky if I can walk in the morning."

I was silent as I finished getting dressed.

" Is Blaise taking you to the ball?" Lavander asked me on our way to the Gryffindor Common Room. 

I shrugged. "I guess so. He hasn't really asked. He just assumes I know he's going to."

I'd only been dating Blaise since the beginning of the year, but sometimes I felt as if we'd known each other for a long time. Blaise is a real dynamo. Everything comes easily to him, so he just takes a lot for granted – including me.

Lavander gave me one of her funny looks that told me she was in the verge of asking me question I might not like. I was right.

" Do you really love Blaise?" She asked." Kick me in the shins for saying so, but it just seems like you two are just, I don't know – too perfect, somehow. Like you never fight. Your relationship is predictable. It's like pancakes and maple syrup.'

"What?"

I shouldn't have been surprised, really. Lavander was always coming up with these strange ideas. Like the time when she dared me to go to Hogsmaede in my pajamas. I did, but she accused me of cheating because I wore a coat.

"Okay, what do you think of when someone says pancakes? Maple Syrup, right? It's like you always know when you eat pancakes you always put maple syrup on top."

"Huh?"

"Pancakes with peanut butter and whipped cream!" she cried, flinging her arms open not noticing people looking at her. " Pancakes and rocky road ice cream! I don't know anything – something different. Something exciting and unpredictable. Isn't that what love is all about?"

"I never heard love being compared to pancake and peanut butter."

"Well, do you know what I mean or don't you?" She asked me.

I sighed. " Yeah, well, I guess in the fireworks department, Blaise and I aren't exactly up there with you and Ron."

They were always either in a fight or making up. I 'd never known one of their break-ups to last more than a couple of hours.

Lavander grinned sheepishly. " Well, at least no one could accuse us boring."

"That's for sure!"

Lavander said as she looped an affectionate arm around my shoulders. " I'm sorry if I seem to be getting in your case. I guess it's not my business. I just to be sure that you are really happy."

I thought for about a minute, then said,

" Well, at least I don't think that I'm _un_happy."

"Do Blaise's kisses set you on fire?"

" Lavander!"

" Well, do they?" 

" Lavander, stop it!"

We were laughing so hard we could hardly walk straight. Prof. McGonagall passed by and gave us one of her famous shut-up-or-else looks.

" Do you think Prof. Snape's kisses ever set Prof. McGonagall on fire?" I whispered to Lavander when she was gone.

" Sure they do," Lavander said, trying to keep a straight face. But her lips were twitching like crazy, and tears of wild laughter were forming on the corners of her eyes. " Just like the burning of Atlanta in _Gone with the Wind._"

" Lavander, you're hopeless," I said laughing "Positively hopeless." 

Our laughter died down slowly as we reached the portrait hole. I thought about what Lavander said with my relationship with Blaise. I hate to admit it, she was right – our relationship was a little on the boring side. And, also, his kisses weren't exactly like the burning Atlanta. A good marshmallow fire, maybe. But I like it that way – or that was what I told myself. 

Our relationship is safe, no surprises.

Surprises make nervous.

* * *

A/n Whatdya think?

PLEASE review. It'll only take a minute. Just press the button below and tell me your comments. Come on don't be shy.

ThanX!

CatCha Later! 


	3. Dance

****

A/n Thanks to all those who reviewed!!!!! I really appreciate and treasure your reviews. It inspired me to write more. Sorry for the delay, its just that I've got so many things to do, these days. Here is the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it ! Pls. r/r… 

Disclaimer: the same as chap.1 

A/n I've decided to post the FAQ with this chapter. Here goes…

* * *

FAQ (frequently asked questions)

**Why Ginny in 7th year? **

It is not really necessary for her to be in 7th but she has to be close to Hermione.

**Snape and McGonagall?! **

Okay, here's the deal if you don't want them to be a couple let's just spread a little humor about them…

**How did Blaise and Hermione be a couple? **

Like I said I just needed Hermione boyfriend to be a friend of Malfoy. If you want I could change it to Harry and present that Harry and Malfoy are best buds since the beginning

**When is Hermione gonna get with Draco? **

I think… Chapter 3 but it isn't really _'gonna get'_, she just gets a feeling when Draco kissed her. Yeah, Draco kissed her.

**Why is there a television in their dorm? **

It's already explained in the last chapter. Neweiz, Hermione is thinking of ways not to get bored in her last year, so she got permission from Dumbledore if she could bring a TV. Dumbledore agreed. That's it!

**Is it not that Blaise is a girl? **

Not really in some fanfics she is a girl in some he is a boy. So it's kind of like that. And I'm desperate to find a partner for Hermione that is a friend of Draco. Might as well be him.

**Will Harry be involved? **

No. If you want to…

**Will there be any fights between Blaise & Malfoy? **

No. I think Blaise will understand the love/hate relationship going on between them.

**Why are some characters OOC? **

Hermione – well because she has changed over the summer and umm… became pretty, outgoing and stuff. 

If you don't want to stick with that story, it's because I really needed them to be.

**Hermione a cheerleader?! **

Like I said she has change and decided to join her house cheerleading squad. When she joined the squad won 1st place in the cheerleading regionals of the wizarding world. She was quickly elected as captain.

Like I said if you don't want to stick with that story, it's because I really needed them to be. 

**If I have seen 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' seven times, does that mean I have no life? **

Not really. I have read the 4 books, 3x each and I have watched 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' …umm…. no, not 7x only 3x but I still I write fanfics, do my schoolwork, join clubs, go to church… I'm simply stating you can anything you want and that's life.

* * *

****

Chapter Three:

"Someone's gonna open the door, I just know it," I hissed, covering my face with my hands.

We were watching movies in our dorm _What lies Beneath _and _I know what you did last summer. _

Surely it wasn't my idea; it was Blaise's idea. I hate horror movies.

Blaise nudged me with his elbow. "You are missing the best part." 

Ginny leaned over me and whispered to my ear, " Just keep telling yourself it's not real blood, well, it works for me…I think they use catsup…"

"No, they don't," said her boyfriend (a/n Guess who? You're right it's…) Harry, who is now grinning maliciously, "If they do, they have to deep fry the bodies first."

Ginny punched him playfully. " How can anyone be so gross?"

Ginny and Harry have been going out since 6th year… I think or maybe 5th, whatever, I dunno. Even so, they act like brother and sister than steadies. Still, they were more fun to double date with, than Lavander and Ron, who usually spent the whole time making up or fighting.

Blaise tightened his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry," he murmured." If someone harms you, I'll protect you because and I always will _love_ you."

Then he leaned forward and kissed me; somehow in someway it felt awkward. Maybe it's because of the lectures Lavander gave to me recently.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He smiled at me then went back to watching. _I Know What You Did Last Summer _was next.

"This is a good one. It's about a group of teens stuck in an island with a serial killer with them."

I moaned. "Well, that's charming," I said sarcastically "Come on, Blaise can't we go somewhere else? I've seen enough blood for one night."

Fortunately, Ginny was on my side. " Yeah, let's go to Hogsmeade and order some Butterbears."

That did it. Blaise couldn't watch the movie with a straight face after that. So we ended up going to the Three Broomsticks after all.

At every fortune there is always misfortune, we weren't exactly the only ones who decided to go there that night. The place was wall-to-wall filled with people. We looked for seats but all the tables seemed taken.

Suddenly, a flash of blonde hair caught my attention. He was waving an arm and yelling at us.

Blaise grinned and waved back. "Hey, Malfoy!" (a/n see what I'm mean about Hermione's boyfriend to be close to Draco.)

Ginny and I looked at each other. I groaned. " Yeah, just what I needed."

The trouble of being Blaise boyfriend, he and Malfoy were friends – not exactly best friends or anything, but they hung out together.

Wherever I turned, Malfoy is always popping out. By the time I knew what was happening, Blaise had dragged me over to where Malfoy is sitting. 

" I see you brought some groupies along," he said teasingly, eyeing us.

Not noticing that I said in a loud vioce to Ginny " Don't mind him, by now you should know that he's a total jackass." 

"Touchy, aren't we, Granger?" Malfoy said looking at me.

"Will you stop calling me _Granger_?" I said glaring at him.

"Why should I? It suits you, short and a mudblood but brave."

Just for the record I'm five-four compare it to Malfoy's six-foot vantage I must have been short.

I felt my face turning red.

"Why are you always in each other's throats?" Blaise said with a mystified expression.

Blaise is a kind of person who thinks that the people he likes should automatically like each other.

(a/n stupid…I guess)

"Ask him," I said pointing an accusing finger at Malfoy. "He's the one who is always starting it."

"Who, me?" He asked with mock of incredulity. His face smoothed into an innocent mask.

"Who else." I said getting pissed.

"Are you talking to me?"

"No, that's why I'm pointing at you." I said sarcastically at him.

" All I have to do is to say a simple statement and she always gets pissed," he said turning to my friends.

"Whatever." I said pissed.

" See what I mean? I can't anything right as far as she's concerned." He said as he placed a stricken look and pressed his hand to his chest. " Doomed to a Joy-Less existence!"

A round of snickers greeted this latest witticism of his, while I sat there fuming.

" Malfoy, I think you've gone overboard." Harry said glancing over me. 

By then, every at our table was cracking up. Not wanting to be accused of having a subzero sense of humor, I forced a smile.

"The bouncing ferret strikes again." I said to Ginny loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey, I heard that," Malfoy said. "Watch who you call a chauvinist next time?"

"I'll bet he doesn't even know the meaning of word." Said Ginny, happily getting into the battle.

"What can you expect from a person who swings from branch to branch?" I replied sweetly.

Malfoy frowned, I knew that would hit his button. " For your information, Granger, I'm came from a well-bred family."

"Really! I hadn't really noticed."

" I pity the poor guy that is stuck with you Granger. He won't know whether he is coming or going."

At that point Blaise slung his arm over my shoulders and said, " I'll take the consequences." planting a kiss at the end of my nose.

I could feel Malfoy's eyes boring into me. I felt that I was under a microscope. Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore, I squirmed out of my chair.

"Come on Blaise, let's dance." I said.

"Maybe later," he said and went back to his conversation with Harry… who could have guessed? Quidditch.

Malfoy stood up, "Never fear, once again Sir Malfoy is here. I'll dance with you Granger – just to show you I'm not a total clod." 

(a/n talk about OOC…)

Before I could protest, he grabbed me and steered me towards the dance floor. At the last minute, I snatched my hand from him.

"I don't feel like dancing anymore," I told him.

"Try it. You'll never know, you may like it."

"That's what my mother used to tell me with creamed spinach."

"Mine, too. But listen they were right it grows on you – it really does. Besides I promise this doesn't taste like creamed spinach." He said, clamping his arm around my waist and propelling me onto the dance floor.

I couldn't believe it – I was dancing with Draco Malfoy. To tell you the truth he wasn't a bad dancer. His movements blended with the music. Draco wasn't John Travolta, but like I said, he was pretty good. I felt myself growing warm.

I guess that's what's bothering me the most – is the fact that my body doesn't seem to hate Malfoy the way my mind did.

When the song ended, he bent down and kissed me. It was gentle but I pulled away as if I'd just been sprung loose from a bear trap.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"Don't mention it, Granger."

Giving me a grin he spun off into the crowd. It wasn't turning to be one of my best nights of my life. I couldn't help thinking about the way I felt while we were dancing might as well add, kissing.

All in all, I think I would have been better off sticking through _I Know What You Did Last Summer._


	4. That's what you think!

**A/N:** I've found out that I had this typed in my PC… Lucky isn't it? But unfortunately this will be the last…for now…I think. I mean the book is lost and I can't remember the plot after this…This will be it for now…at least you have something to chew on while I assist my other stories. I'm really very sorry.

****

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

****

A/N: Enough about my chitchat just READ ON AND REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Creep 4  
**by: coolkid189

The results of the senior poll appeared in Friday's edition of the 'Hogwarts Daily'. This issue was the only one of the year's issues that all the students read. And since there were never enough papers printed, people had to fight one another to get a look at the poll results. 

I was outside heading back to the common room after a free period when Parvati and Lavander came flying down the ramp toward me. Parvati was waving ' Hogwarts Daily' over her head like a banner.  


" Mione! You're in it, you're in it!" Lavander was yelling at the top of her lungs. She pushed the paper right into my face.  


At first I didn't see my name. I noticed that Parvati had been named Prettiest, just as we thought she would. Lavander had lost out on Funniest to Laurice Catterby. That one I found pretty hard to believe. Larurice is the kind of person who goes around telling elephant jokes, and for her yearbook picture last year she stuck her tongue out at the last second, just as the photographer was snapping the shot. Personally, I think the school should have created a new category so Laurice could have been selected Weirdest.  


I noticed that Blaise had been chosen Most Athletic, along with Mandy Min, who could run the 50-yard dash faster than anyone in school. And Neville had gotten Most Unbelievable to Succeed. 

No surprise there. 

(a/n: poor neville)  


Then I saw it.  


****

Best companion on a Desert Island— Hermione Granger and…… Draco Malfoy.  


I stared at the print in disbelief. Was this some kind of horrible joke? Normally I would have been thrilled to get what was considered the top prize in the poll, but sharing it with Malfoy was not my idea of terrific. It meant we would have to pose for pictures together for one thing. I hoped they wouldn't make us do something gross like hold hands. 

Last year, for the same category Cho and some other guy…I dunno posed for kissing, but I figured that had more to do with the fact that they were going out together than anyone else.  


" Is it too late to back out?" I wondered aloud.  


"Look, Mione," Lavander said, " I know how you feel about sharing it with Malfoy, but that's dumb. It's not as though they're saying you have to really be stuck on a desert island with him or anything."  


Parvati sighed. " I wouldn't mind being stuck on an island with Malfoy."  


"Good," I said. "You can have him then!"  


Parvati giggled. "It would be so romantic."  


"Come on," said Lavander, " let's go and find Ginny!"  


A group of boys that were passing by stopped to say hi.  


One of the guys separated himself from the group and was walking towards us. He had a camera slung around his neck. Our favorite photographer, Colin Creevey.  


Lavander, Parvati, and I took one look at each other and headed as quickly as possible to the other direction. Colin was always taking pictures of us, some of which had turned up in the previous yearbooks. 

Sometime around 5th year, Draco spilled water on my hair then kissed me...Colin was right there...taking pictures of us. Talk about awful!  


And another time Parvati was flirting with Goyle as a dare and once again he was there to take pictures.  


When Lavander was walking down the halls with her 'undies' showing..  
Now you know why we hate him? You get the point don't you?  


" Hey, guys wait up!" Colin called as he dashed after us, his camera banging against his chest. He never gives up. "No pictures. I promise!"  


I slowed down and looked over to Lavander. "Should we trust him?"  


"Do you have a mirror?" Parvati asked.   


"Before I answer that, I want to check if I have anything stuck between my teeth."  


"Do I look all right?" Lavander asked, patting her hair.  


That was the time Colin had caught up with us.  


He pointed at his camera. "Don't worry, it's not loaded," he said, as if it were a pistol he was talking about. "You can relax."  


"Make one false move and I'll beat you up in a very kinky battle," Parvati growled getting her lipstick from her pocket and showing it to Colin.  


"Is this a face of a liar?" he asked, giving us his most beguiling look.  


"YES!" we chorused.  


Colin doesn't look like a troublemaker, but we all knew better.  


"Hey," he said, "don't be suspicious. I just wanted to congratulate you on the senior poll."  


"You, too, Mione," he said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."  


Instantly I was on my guard. "What is it?"  


"The island thing is perfect, don't you think? I mean, look at all these islands we've got here. So, I thought, wouldn't it be great it I could get some shots of you two on a real island? Malfoy thinks it was a great idea."  


"Huh-uh, no way. Not me." I started backing away up. If my friends didn't stop me I would've backed right into a tree.  


"Malfoy was right! He knew that you wouldn't have the guts for it."   


"WHAT?!"  


"Well...I guess I'll be seeing you around," Colin called out while walking slowly to his locker.  


"If that's what he wants, he's not gonna get it…Colin…I'll do it!"  


I don't know what came over me then. The fact that Malfoy said that I was a coward or that I just said that.  


"Meet me at the harbor at eleven." Colin shouted over as he ran to his class.  


I quickly said good bye to my friends and ran straight to my next class, which was luckily near.  


If he thinks I'm gonna back up because I'm scared of him…HE IS WAY TOOOOOO WRONG!!!

* * *

  
**A/N:** Did ya like it? I know…this wasn't very interesting like the other chapters I didn't have time to edit some parts…BTW, Might as well stick with it than have nothing at all.

Pls. DO review first then check out my other stories and might as well review it...pretty please? 

CaTcHa Later!

Hasta Lavista…I got my eyes on ya!  
BEE happy! Paalam!

xoxo,

coolkid


End file.
